(AkaKuro) Akashi Souta - Oneshot
by Lee SH114
Summary: Bagaimana cara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menjawab setiap pertanyaan Souta yang masih lugu dan polos? Otaknya hanya berisi pertanyaan dari kalimat yang dia dengar dan dia lihat saja.


_**Akashi Souta ( Bagian)**_

 _ **Lee Se11y4**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou X Tetsuya Kuroko**_

 _ **Akashi Souta ( OC)**_

* * *

Pernikahan? Jika di tanya siapa yang paling menginginkanya maka jawaban itu hanya akan muncul dari dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta datang dari mana? Orang bilang cinta itu dari mata turun kehati tapi, bagiku sendiri cinta itu muncul dari kepercayaan terhadap siapa orang yang kita cintai.

Seperti yang terjadi pada dua orang yang saat ini saling jatuh cinta, Akashi Seijuurou memutuskan hanya bisa menghabiskan hidupnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pernikahan yang cukup sederhana hanya ada orang yang dekat dengan meraka, hanya ada ruanganya persegi yang cukup besar untuk pesta dan hanya ada cinta.

Cukup lama Akashi menginginkan seorang anak dari Kuroko. Tapi, selalu saja gagal karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak memungkinkan sampai akhirnya keajaiban datang. Selama 1 tahun pernikahan mereka, Akashi dan Kuroko mendapatkan seorang anak yang mereka beri nama Akashi Souta. Wajah yang tampan dan mata yang indah seperti ayahnya, tapi rambut seperti ibunya. Souta adalah anak yang sangat pintar dan aktif, kini dia sudah berumur 4 tahun dan masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain, seperti anak Midorima dan Takao, anak Kise dan Kasamatsu, anak Murasakibara dan Himuro dan juga anak dari Aomine dan Momoi. Entah bagaimana cara mereka untuk meminta keajaiban hal itu hanya mereka yang tau keculi untuk Aomine dan Momoi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TK Teikou**_

 _ **08 : 00 AM**_

"Souta, aku mau duduk sini" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tapi terlalu tinggi untuk anak seumuran Souta. _Murasakibara Suya_. Anak dari Tatsuya Himuro dan Atsushi Murasakibara.

"Jangan, itu tempat duduk Yuta" jawab Souta polos sambil megambil kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Anak dari Kise Ryouta dan Yukio Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu Yuta.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana?" Suya tampak bingung melihat tempat duduk.

"Duduk sini, Suya. Saki mau kok duduk sama Suya" _Saki Daiki_ , anak perempuan Daiki Aomine dan Satsuki Momoi. Dengan senang hati Suya langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduk Saki, tampaknya melihat hal itu Souta sedikit kecewa.

"Souta, ayo main bola" ajak _Midorima Naki_ yang ada di luar kelas sedang berseru mengajak Souta untuk main bola. Naki anak dari Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari.

" _Bad mood_ " jawab Souta

"Hah? Bad mut? Apa itu?" Naki bingung.

"Bukan, _B-a-d M-o-o-d_ " Souta mengeja.

"Darimana kau tau bahasa aneh itu Souta" Yuta angkat biacra lalu duduk di samping Souta.

"Ayah dan ibu sering bilang begitu"

"Lalu, apa Souta tau artinya apa?" Suya yang ada tidak jauh dari Souta ikut bicara.

"Tidak"

"Huft..." semua teman Souta yang mendengar hanya pasrah.

"Tapi, nanti aku tanyakan"

Akashi Souta baru saja pulang sekolah di jemput Seijuurou, tapi baru turun dari mobil Souta langsung lari kedalam rumah sambil memanggil ibunya. Dia melepar tas ke sofa dan menuju ruang tengah, saat itu Tetsuya sedang memotong buah yang di taruh dalam kotak lalu dia akan menaruhnya dalam kulkas agar muda di makan.

"Ibu, ibu aku mau tanya" Ujar Souta langsung duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Tetsuya lembut menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" _Bad Mood_ itu apa sih ibu?"

"Darimana kau dengar kalimat itu? Dari ayahmu?" tebak Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak ada kesempatan mengajarinya bahasa inggris" tengahi Seijuurou sambil melepas dasinya lalu duduk dan makan buah yang Tetsuya potong.

"Lalu, Souta tau darimana?"

"Aku hanya dengar ayah dan ibu sering bilang itu Bad Mood lalu ayah mengejakan hurufnya padaku tapi, tidak memberitahukan artinya" Tetsuya langsung diam lalu melihat kearah Akashi yang mengangkat bahunya tidak mau tau.

"Sei-kun" Tetsuya melihat kearah Seijuurou yang pura-pura tidak dengar, " _bad mood_ itu malas atau perasaan sedang buruk" lanjut Tetsuya.

"Oh, jadi selama ini ayah dan ibu perasaanya sedang buruk ya? Kenapa? apa karena aku kemarin minta buatkan adik bayi?" Kalimat blak-blakan Souta membuat Akashi terdiam dan menghentikan buah yang dia makan.

"Souta, kau masih kecil belum mengerti cara membuat adik bayi" jawab Seijuurou.

"Kata ibu guru, orang tua adalah guru selama di rumah jika ada hal yang tidak mengerti maka harus di tanyakan. Aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana membuat adik bayi, makanya ajarin aku buat"

"HEH?" Tetsuya dan Seijuurou Shock berat. Seijuurou langsung menggendong Souta dan duduk di pangkuanya.

"Dengarkan ayah, jangan bahas adik bayi lagi, bukan karena apa utuk masalah adik bayi anak seumuran Souta tidak boleh membuatnya yang bisa membuat hanya orang dewasa seperti ayah atau ibu" jelas Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun itu sama saja kau memberi taunya bagaimana sih? Souta dengarkan ibu saja sini" Tetsuya mengambil Souta dari pangkuan Seijuurou. "Jangan dengarkan ayahmu lagi, dengarkan ibu saja. Souta itu masih kecil yang Souta pikirkan jangan adik bayi. Souta harus labih rajin belajar, jadi anak yang pintar dan membanggakan ayah ibu. Kemudian Souta bisa jadi apa yang Souta inginkan" penjelasan Tetsuya lebih baik dari Seijuurou hingga Souta menganggukan kepalanya paham.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akahsi House,**_

 _ **7 : 00 PM**_

Souta sedang menggambar, Seijuurou melihat TV dan Kuroko baru saja membawa hidangan untuk cemilan. Kuroko lalu duduk di samping Seijuurou, tidak peduli ada anaknya atau tidak Seijuurou merangkul Tetsuya dan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Tetsuya lumyan lama.

"Ayah,..." Seijuurou dan Tetsuya langsung melepas ciuman itu saat Souta memanggil ayahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan di sini"

"Kan tadi Souta tidak melihat, ada apa sayang?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Tidak jadi, aku bisa menggambarnya sendiri"

"Ah, Souta kau ini saat-saat tertentu saja bisa menganggu. Oh iya jika di pikir-pikir kenapa rambut Souta sama sepertimu, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou penasaran.

"Kan dia anakku" jawab singkat Tetsuya.

"Aku tau, tapi bukan itu. Kenapa Souta matanya saja mirip denganku?"

"Sei-kun yang kau tanyakan ini ambigu, itukan sudah adil. Rambutnya mirip denganku dan matanya mirip denganmu" Tetsuya mulai kesal.

"Tapi, jika di selidiki bukankah lebih banyak kesamaan denganmu dari pada denganku. Apa selama ini kau mengambil bagian lebih banyak ya Tetsuya?" Seijuurou mulai menyelidiki.

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Sei-kun yang bagianya lebih banyak"

"Tapi, rambut Souta buktinya, apa selama aku tidur kau mengambil bagian?"

"Sei-kun bagaimanapun juga aku tidak sekuat dirimu, bagianmulah yang paling banyak, mata dan wajah Souta mirip denganmukan? Jangan-jangan sifatnya juga"

"Iya juga ya, bagianku cukup banyak dalam hal ini"

"Ayah ibu" Souta yang mendengar kebisingan langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya menggambar. Dia berdiri dan menuju arah orang tuanya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Kalian bicara apa? Bagaian apa? Paling banyak itu juga apa?"

Hening.

"Oh, itu..." Seijuurou bingung.

"Tadi juga membahasku, kalian bicara bagian apa?"

"Sayang, fokuslah belajar" saran Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana aku fokus saat suara kalian begitu keras, memang bagian apa ayah?"

"Bagian? Bagian ya? Tanya ibumu saja"

"Souta kau lupa apa yang ibu katakan tadi? harus fokus belajar dan jangan pikirkan macam-macam"

"Tapi, inikan beda pertanyaanya. Tadi adik bayi dan sekarang bagian yang paling banyak. Jika ayah dan ibu tidak mau jawab aku tanya _Hyuga-Senesi_ besok"

"Jangan!" Seijuurou dan Tetsuya langsung kaget dan mencegah bersama.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, itu tidak penting. Tadi sebenarnya ayah dan ibu bilang tentang bagian kue ulang tahun Souta nanti. Siapa yang dapat paling banyak. Ayah atau ibu" jelas Seijuurou berbohong.

"Iya, ayahmu benar sayang"

"Oh, kue. Baiklah nanti aku pikirkan sekarang Souta mau lanjut gambar"

"Iyahhh" Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tampak lega. Mereka tersenyum lalu Seijuurou merangkul Tetsuya membiarkan kepala Tetsuya bersandar di bahunya.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **NB :**_ Saya bingung ini kenapa bisa jadi cerita pendek gini :v Maaf ya hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan saya mohon maaf heheheh :v


End file.
